My Mafia Lover's
by Silversoul53
Summary: Yugi has a passion other than games, but he's never told any one what it's all really about only parts of it. But when his two unknowingly best buyers take a very big interest in him *cough* obsession *cough*. Yugi has to figure out how to get them to leave him alone and it doesn't help that his three best friends and older brother are working against him. sorry the stories better
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

 **hope you all enjoy**

* * *

Yugi has a passion other than games, but he's never told any one what it's all really about only parts of it. But when his two unknowingly best buyers take a very big interest in him *cough* obsession *cough*. Yugi has to figure out how to get them to leave

him alone and it doesn't help that his three best friends and older brother are working against him. But another Mafia family gets involved and it seems like there will be a repeat of the five bloody days.

They were the kings of the streets everyone that lived in Domino City knew this. Yami controlled the south side with the red dragon's and Atem controlled the north side with the blue dragon's the west and east side was were there borders meet.

Though they ran different Mafia's they were still family, identical twin brothers with their only difference being their skin tone's one was like a rich caramel kissed by the sun and the other was a shade darker than Ivory, and when they had split the king's title of

the streets no one was surprised. The twins had never been separated for longer than a month they shared everything together as if they shared one soul.

They were known not only as king's and ruthless all that crossed them, but for having a taboo love for each other that should never be given to a blood family member. No one dared to ever tell them to stop or that it was wrong for them to love one another as

lovers and if they did they were never found again. The word was on the street that they were looking to add another to there little forbidden love life and they had been for a long time, but they were looking for particular person that had managed to slip through their fingers and they have never been able to find this person yet.

Many thought it would most likely be my own darker skinned older brother by a year because he was the same age as them and had graduated with them he was also a good friend of theirs, so many thought it would be him. That they would take for that

position that, was until he was seen in a very heavy makeout session with their cousin Seth in the middle of the park with the twins sitting right by them like that wasn't something unusual and having normal conversation or well as normal as a conversation between twin sons of the mafia can get.

But really that had nothing to do with me though I was only the younger brother of Heba, and I made sure he promised to never talk about me to anyone after all he was one of the few that knew about the things I enjoyed to do in the shadows.

My name is Yugi Muto the younger brother of Heba Muto and someone that did business with the blood Kings of the streets even if they didn't really know it. I was the one that would always keep to the shadows of the world were so many thought it was

dangerous it was the only place that I knew for sure I was safe from all of the torment that would await me should I leave the them and join the cruel bloodthirsty world after all I was old enough to still remember the five bloody days of Domino, city. Maybe it

was that day when I went out to see Heba for a bit that was when everything had started to fall apart and it was all because the devils son's themselves, the kings of the street had taken notice of me, Yugi Muto, Heba there best friend's younger brother. That

they didn't know existed until that horrendously dreadful day that made them obsess over me more than they already had and though they don't yet know it was me that special night I still wanted nothing to do with them so I've never stopped running from them.

* * *

Yugi's POV*******

I had a bad feeling today it was the day for my appointment to meet up with Heba and normally I was happy about the days when we actually got to see each other and talk because it was hard for Heba to be alone so that I could come over. But this time I had

a really bad feeling like something major was going to happen and I really wasn't going to like it.

As the day went on the feeling only got worse at some point my best friends Tristan and Ryou that I had known since elementary school. They had started to notice my mood and the fact that it was warm out yet I was covered from head to toe with a black

leather belt choker a black t-shirt with my favorite pair of black leather pants and my favorite combat leather boots this meant that I was going to see Heba today, but instead of my usual small smile that put a small twinkle in my amethyst eyes I had a deep frown on my face that looked kinda like a pout.

"Yugi what's wrong you've got me and Tristan worried you're going to see Heba today right you're usually happy about these appointments when you get to see your brother." this was all said by Ryou twin brother to Bakura the right hand man of Atem Sennen and lover to Malik

" Ya Yug I've never seen you this stressed when you've gone to see your big bro" and that was Tristan best friend to Joseph wheeler right hand man of Yami Sennen and lover of Duke designer of dungeon monsters. "I'm fine guys just a little stressed I've got a

big shipment of things going out and it's larger than the usual so I'm kinda nervous about it."

Both Ryou and Tristan knew my secret and Heba only really knew some of it the less my brother knew was probably best and the same went for my two friends I didn't want them to have any secrets from their lover's because of me so they only really knew

about the hideout and how to get in they also knew that I sold things to Egypt, but they didn't really know what they were and they knew that the Sennen twins would buy them cause Egypt's were they got most of the more illegal weapons and other things so

my creations ended up back in japan with the Egyptian crest to make others think that they had actually made them and that was all that my two friends really knew about what I did.

As we were all about to go out our separate ways Royu and Tristan got this mischievous look in their eyes and before I could bolt Tristan grasped me by my shoulders as Ry whispered something in my ear that made me blush and pout at them as they walked to

their own classes " I should have never told them about that night in sophomore year they never let me live it down" I mumbled this as I made my way to my favorite class if the day chemistry.

* * *

It was finally the end of the day and Yugi put all of his things away as quick as he could he normally loved to stay back in his chemistry class just to talk with the teacher, but the feeling he had since that morning had only got worse to the point that Yugi really thought about canceling his time with his brother just so he could go to his little safe haven to make his precious things only to sell them and know that they would soon return home.

Yugi wanted to get this meeting over with he didn't want to stay out any longer than he had to really. When Yugi got to the house *more like mansion* that his brother and his boyfriend lived in. This meeting was an odd one normally Yugi was the one to set the dates and time that they would meet up, but this time Heba had called him and told him when they would be meeting not leaving any room for negotiation at all.

 **Flashback**

* **ring ring. Yugi went and picked up the phone he was just getting dinner ready and he wondered who would call him at this time of the night.**

" **Hello?" "Yugi! Good your home, tomorrows Friday come over to my place right after school Seth will be out so you won't need to worry about being seen I still don't understand why you won't let him meet you he really wants to get**

 **to know you and he's not like his younger brother seth and you won't even meet either of my friends, but then again they don't even know you exist, but you know all about them from the numerous times that they came over and**

 **you refused to sleep in your room and interact with them I never understood how you could sleep the whole night on the roof it seemed really uncomfortable to me oh an-" "Heba breath!" Heba was rambling Heba didn't ramble**

 **unless he was hiding something other wise he was always calm and collected that was normal Heba this only happened when he was hiding something for all of Heba's toughness compassion and the worst temper you'll ever see -**

 **not that I could really say anything about his temper my was just as bad if not worse but he had a shorter fuse then I did - he was horrible at hiding something from me and the bigger the secret the more he rambled to me.**

" **Alright I'll be there as soon as school lets out and Heba you know you can tell me if something's bothering you right" Yugi wasn't sure, but he thought he heard a breath of relief come from Heba and there sounded like there was someone talking in the background, but Yugi couldn't make out what they were saying " Yeah, thanks Yugi I'll see you tomorrow" " Good night Heba"**

 **Flashback end**

Maybe this was where the bad feeling had come from and the voices that had been in the background made him even more cautious of going to see his brother today if no one was home, but his brother than who were the voices in the background last night?

* * *

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously**_

 _ **Maybe this was where the bad feeling had come from and the voices that had been in the background made him even more cautious of going to see his brother today if no one was home, but his brother than who were the voices in the background last night?**_

* * *

 **Yuugi's pov****

I always loved visiting with my brother I even with my busy schedule as an elite high schooler with some other things, but when I got to his house my feeling of dread only increased and with good reason as well. Right there in the long drive way there was a black 2009 camaro with a light blue stripe on it and a black 1980 Indian motorcycle with deep a red flames and skulls on it the red almost looked like the color of blood. I knew who those vehicles belonged to immediately and I felt as though I should have told Heba I was sick after seeing those vehicles and just went home like the demons of hell where after my soul 'cause, they most likely were going to be after this. Those vehicles may have been inanimate objects but the people that owned them were people I didn't want to see ever again.

I was not going into that house until they were gone, so with that thought in mind a scowl that would put even the worst of men in their places on my face I pulled out my phone and hit Heba's number after the second ring he picked up ' _hello?' ' Heba I think you have some explaining to do'_ my voice was calm and completely devoid of emotion that only meant one thing I was beyond pissed I was furious and Heba knew it too.

' _What are you talking about Yugi what do I have to explain'_ the innocence that he tried to put into his voice only made me think that he had really planned this ' _Heba I'm standing at the end of your driveway looking at two very fermelar vehicles that wouldn't be here unless the people that owned them are here unless there are some really brave and completely stupid people in this world, and if not then you need to start talking now. Also I think I remember telling you in my sophomore year that I never wanted to see those two demons again and you said that they didn't know about me not after that night'_ there was a pause at the end of the line and then I saw the front door slam open with the two demons right there

' _I'm sorry Yugi I thought that whatever happened between you and them would have cooled down by now they don't even know what you really look like and they didn't know I had a younger brother, but they new about you who wouldn't you're the chemistry genius of Domino High, anyway it's been 3 years since you've said that and you might want to come in you were on speaker so they heard everything you said'_

there was no way I was going in there as long as those two were still here and in some ways I think that Heba knew that to ' _No …. I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you like that but I think that you and I both know I'm not going in there with them still here at least not without a fight looks like I'll see you tomorrow Heba and when I come over make sure it's just you … and Seth ok, Bye'_ before Heba could give me a replay I hung up the phone and slowly backed away from the drive it looked like they hadn't seen me yet and just as I turned around to get the hell out of there right in front of me was none other than mine and Tristan's other best friend Joey right hand of Yami and Ryous twin Bakura right hand of Atemu.

* * *

Normal Pov***

As all three teens looked at each other in silence two out of complete shock and one waiting for the other two's next move and how he could get the hell out of there.

The first person to break the the silence was the blonde, Joey one of Yugi's friends, but not close enough to know his secrets " Yug' whatta ya doin here?" Yugi only stared in silence as a reply to the blonde's question " why aren't you speaking shrimp cat got your tongue or something " this came from the teen that had white hair that was spiked up all over the place, and with a slight British accent.

Soon all three teens heard shouting up at the house and as the two teens in front of Yugi looked up there that was just enough of a distraction so that Yugi could get away from all of them, and escape to his hideout and if he has too he would spend the night there after all no one was waiting for him to come home any more not after that incident in Yugi's sophomore year that lead him to the demon spawns and there were very few that really knew anything about that time in Yugi's life.

As Yugi ran for his life taking sharp lefts and rights to make sure that no one was following after him. He took another left that lead to the seeder part of Domino city and went down a back ally were not even the homeless would sleep, but all knew that if they asked for help from the hidden Hikari they would be given it no questions asked and no favors to be asked of if not willing.

In this part of town many would think the the nice leather clothes Yugi was wearing would make him stick out like a sore thumb, but it didn't truly it made everyone he passed breath a little easier knowing that the little Hikari might be in a good mood tonight, but when a small child about the age of 6 came running out of and ally off to the side not looking to where he was going or what could have been in front of him the small child ran into Yugi or in the worst part of Domino the Hikari.

When the child fell and looked up to who he had run into he immediately started to apologize repeatedly to the Hikari ' _I-I'm s-s-Sorry Hikari-Sama I w-wasn't l-looking' the small child said with fear heavy in his voice, when Yugi finally snapped out of his daze from earlier and realised what the child had said ad called him and the name confused Yugi for he had n_ ever told anyone to call him by anything, confused and a little worried if the child was injured for his fall Yugi leaned down

' _It's okay little one there's no need to be afraid I won't hurt you, but that fall you took when you ran into me may have given you some injuries will you let me treat them for you'_ the child beam up at Yugi so happy that the Hikari wasn't mad at him and a little embarrassed that the Hikari was offering to help him even though it was his fault that he was hurt, but the child always listened when the adults talked of the Hikari that had three different hair colors and never asked for anything always helping when the gangs had come through and took what they wanted and even though most weren't major members the people of that lived on the streets knew there was nothing to be done, for not even the police came this far down anymore.

The child looked into the Hikari's beautiful amethyst eyes and slowly held up his scraped hands, the people that were watching sighed with relief knowing that the Hikari was the same as always and though everyone was protective of the younger ones if the was angered there was nothing they could do to stop him from doing anything thing even if he was like a light to everyone in the seedy part his anger was something to fear.

When Yugi saw that the child was hesitantly holding out his injured little hands Yugi smiled at him and pulled some disinfection medicine and bandages from his pocket for once glad that he learned a long time ago when he was bullied to carried them with him and even now that he was no longer bullied he still did Yugi was pulled from the memories of his past when he heard the small child say something

' _Thank you Hikari-Sama'_ with a small frown and growing curiosity Yugi asked ' _Why do you call me "Hikari-sama" ?'_ the little boy looked shocked that he should ask, but when the shock wore off he told Yugi the name that was given to him by the people he had helped ' _because no one knew the name you were called as a child so they gave you one in secret so that you would not be angry with them and when the families came through and took things you would come soon after with food and blankets as well as first aid things whatever that is. You are like a light to the lowest part of Domino'_

when the child finished he had such a large smile Yugi feared the child's face would split in half. But the moment was broken when Yugi heard familiar voices shouting his name looking for him, were they stupid enough to think he would answer when he was the one to run away in the first place. When the child saw Yugi's face he became worried for him ' _Hikari-Sama are you okay? You seem scared.'_ Yugi looked to the child and an idea finally came to him ' _would you do me a favor?'_ enthusiastically the child nodded his up and down in response to Yugi's question ' _I want you to go around to others that if they are asked about a person named Yugi they should tell them he went to the west district'_ confused but will to help the only person to care for him he took off to spread the word that the Hikari had asked a favor.

* * *

Hey everyone I know that this chapter may seem kinda of confusing and there's a lot going on in it but I promise that it should clear up as the story goes on

other than that I hope that you all enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I own nothing**_

 **thoughts**

 _phone calls_

 ** _flashbacks_**

 _ **Previously ~**_

' _**I want you to go around to others that if they are asked about a person named Yugi they should tell them he went to the west district'**_ **confused, but willing to help the only person to care for him he took off to spread the word that the Hikari had asked a favor.**

* * *

Heba's POV

I was in shock long after the line went dead signaling that Yugi had hung up on his end of the line and the disappearance of my two best friends that just ran out my door, should have been enough for me to figure out that what the hell Yugi just told me.

Flashback

" _**I'll see you tomorrow Heba and when I come over make sure it's just you … and Seth ok"**_

Flashback end

That one sentence out of everything I treasured more than anything at that moment, because the moment that Yugi meet Seth he would be finally accepting my relationship with Seth. That was something that I thought would never happen after all Yugi rarely ever forgave people the twins were a prime example of that and in some ways from the little information that Yugi gave me about that night I think I could understand because that was the only time that Yugi had come to me in tears with his work clothes still on.

Flashback

 _ **~ still in Heba's Pov~**_

 _ **It was in the middle of the night and Seth was with his twin and little brother at the Kaiba mansion tonight in celebration of Mokuba making his first solo deal for the company. I was about to go to sleep after seeing just how late it had gotten when there was a suddenly loud banging at the door it sounded as if the person on the other side was in a panic not knowing who it could be at this time of the night or if the person had good or bad intentions for whatever the reason may have been. I grabbed the letter opener that was on the coffee table in front of me and walked to the door opening just a little bit so that I could see out of it and what I saw was forever engraved into my mind as something that I hoped I would never see in this life again.**_

 _ **There stood my little brother with makeup running down his face, with twigs and leaves in his hair and his stockings and skirt all ripped up, and right away I knew it was the outfit he wore when he worked at his friends crossdressing bar. I knew how much Yugi loved to crossdress even though he worked behind the bar and served customers from there, there were still many that went there just to see him and talk to him, so for him to be in this state made me worried no matter how he loved to crossdress he never went out in public even when he went to work he would always change in the back. After getting out of my shock rather quickly I pulled the door open wider and pulled my baby brother into my arms quickly shutting the door behind me and walking Yugi over to the spot on the couch that i had just got up from I kneeled down in front of him and though I dread to ask this question I knew that I had to get it out of the way and god help the poor bastard when I got a hold of them if it really was what I was thinking.**_

 _ **In a soft tone of voice I spoke to Yugi "Yugi I know that you're upset right now but I need to ask you some questions and I just want you to shake your head yes or no you don't have to speak if you don't want to okay?" as he shook his head yes I took a deep breath and started my questions …**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

That night has forever haunted me and the things I learned though not what I had first thought were just as horrific because that was the night that I knew my two best friends had made the worst mistake they could have ever made in this lifetime and the next to come I could only try to help them, but I would never be one hundred percent behind them in their pursuit of my baby brothers love even if they had no clue about Yugi and I being brothers until almost four years latter. I would never tell them to just give up now because then they would know that it was yugi they had hurt that night there only saving grace was that I forgave more easily than Yugi did, but after this I would no longer help them in the pursuit of Yugi's heart they were on their own now and god help any man stupid enough to stand in there way for Yugi as the same could be said for any poor soul that stood in the way of Yugi's escape.

* * *

Atem's pov

She was here well- he actually- but we heard him the voice was the exact same as I remembered it to be when he told us he was a girl. Yugi even his name was beautiful, his true name was even more unique than the one that he gave to me and Yami when we first meet at The Kitsune*. Form the briff look that Yami and I got of his face made me remember the first time we all meet. It was his eyes that drew us to him.

 **Flashback~**

 **Yami and I had just arrived at The Kitsune Bar there was no one of particular interest to either of us that really stood out. But then we saw her with her tri-colored hair just like ours with an ebony base and bright blonde banges that framed her face with the ends of her hair tipped in amethyst instead of crimson like ours. That was all we could see of her with her back towards us as she talked to some other fellow that was occupying her time. As yami and I walked over to the master of the bar that was an old friend of ours his name was Malik and he just to so happened to be the lover of my right hand man.**

 **" Hey Malik who's the fresh blood with the tri-colored hair?"**

 **It seemed like a simple enough question to anyone else, but the look that Malik sent our way told me he didn't buy a word that I just said as something innocent in any way. "Atemu Sennen you or you're twin lover hurt a hair on that childs head in anyway and I mean any way you'll have not only be to answer to but a lot of other people as well" to say that Yami and I were shocked would have been a complete understatement we were downright floored.**

 **Malik never spoke to anyone like this let alone us of all people and the affect this person had on one of the only person that could rein in Bakura when necessary and just down right threatened two of the most influential people in all of Domino City and truthfully speaking if he wasn't one of my dearest friends I'd have killed him right there. Yami recovered from the shock first and asked the next question**

 **"so will you at least tell us her name if nothing else?" there was a slight pause after that question and for the first time in my life I felt as if I were being judged to see if I was worthy enough. " she goes by Hikari won't tell anyone her really name not even me, but for the short time she's been her everyone quickly became attached to her and truthfully speaking I don't even know she really is a she, but there is one thing I know for certain she knows how to take care of herself and she may not need anyone's help in this Bar if you two come on too strong for her, but I doubt she's had much experience with people like you". I had know idea if I should have taken that people like you comment as an insult or not but I knew that whatever happened after this day would for ever tear mine and Yami's would apart I just didn't know how right I was.**

 **Flashback end** ~

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard shouting from Joey and Bakura as they ran after the little Hikari, but I knew they would never catch him he and connections in some of the worst parts of this town and that just so happened to be the in the east and west side of Domino the borders to mine and Yami's and it also just happened to be the parts were the five bloody days had taken place the abandoned parts of this city not even other mafias wanted to go in those areas. But no matter how far he ran from us he would be ours sooner or later once again after all this was only the beginning.

* * *

* so this symbol means for the Bar and that it will a really big role in a latter chapter.

Well I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer_** _ **: I own nothing.**_

 _ **YOU ALL SHOULD READ THE BOTTOM AFTER YOU READ THIS CHAPTER CAUSE IF YOU DON'T YA WON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING i PUT THERE hope ya'll enjoy and thanks for the comments also sorry it takes so long for me to update but reality's a bitch ya know.**_

 _ **Previous~**_

 _ **But no matter how far he ran from us he would be ours sooner or later once again after all this was only the beginning**_

* * *

Yami's Pov

When we heard the dial tone at the other end of the phone I watched as Atem got up and moved to the door. I was still in shock, how could I not be that voice that had been on the other end of the line just moments ago, was the girl we knew as Hikari- no not Hikari, but Yugi and not a girl either. I looked to Heba one of our dearest and closest friends, but in this moment I felt somewhat betrayed by him not only did he not tell us that he had a younger brother, but he knew that said brother was supposedly the 'girl' Atem and I were looking for, really we should have known better Malik's bar was a crossdressing bar after all. Hearing loud voices coming from outside I knew that Yugi had gotten away from Joey and Bakura, but he wouldn't get far he could run as far as he wanted, but he could no longer hide from us.

Once again looking at Heba I had only one question, " Why didn't you ever tell us that your brother was Hikari?" the look in Heba's eyes was one that would forever haunt me. " He is my younger brother I would do anything to protect him even if it meant I went against you and Atem" when Heba said Atem's name it finally got his attention away from the door and what had happened outside, and he was the one that spoke up next in his deep baritone voice that was only a few octaves lower than my own " Yet knowing that he never wanted to see us again you invited him over here with us with you, if you wanted to protect him why do this?" " I invited him over to tell him something you both showed up unannounced and you both knew I would be having company today, but by the time I realized it, it was too late to tell him not to come today"

" Heba why does your brother hate Yami and I so much" with a hard look to his eyes that I had never seen before Heba spook " That is something for Yugi to tell you on his own, but after what you both did I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted your heads on a silver platter." shocked that was the only thing that I could feel in this moment.

I looked to Atem trying to figure out the best way to go about this. I wanted to know more on why our little Hikari would run from us what had we done to frighten him so much. Atem spoke first breaking the heavy silence that had blanketed the room " Heba …. At least tells us why he was working at Malik's crossdressing bar." Atem and I waited in more silence for Heba to hopefully give us this answer, the weight of Heba's gaze was like attempting to hold the Sky. Impossible. What felt like years was only a couple a minutes really, but Heba's gaze was just that intense and not many could really make me feel their gazes like that it had also been a long time since Heba had used thatlook on Atem and I.

Then he spoke " He told me he was covering for a friend that knew Malik, he worked out a deal with Malik that if you pull in more customers than the usual than he wouldn't have to tell his real name to anyone he didn't want to that also included gender too, but then that night came ….. Yugi was never the same after that he kept things from me that he didn't used to. Than his grades in chem. Started to skyrocket really all his grades pertaining to science or math went up more than they had been and other classes followed soon after but nothing was higher than his chemistry grades. After that came the marks I never saw them for long, but design and the way it looked on his skin you could tell what it was …. In some ways I feel like I've lost my little brother for ever after that night, but then he proves me wrong like just now for the first time his agreed to actually meet Seth he's never wanted to meet him because he was related to you two and then there are the times he'll tell me that he can't trust me because I associate with the mafia, but I know that when the times right he'll finally tell me what really happened all those years ago and no matter how long I'll wait for him to tell me."

For the first time in years I was seeing Heba cry I don't remember what me and Atem ever did to Yugi that made him what he is today, but it no longer mattered we had found him and with just one look at Atem's face I knew we thought the same thing Yugi would be ours and whatever we had done we would fix it and his relationship with Heba. And when all was said and done he would never leave our home without server protection after all Atem and I had too many enemies that Yugi wouldn't be able to handle like us and his brother could he was fragile and needed to be protected by us.

When we had nothing left to say Atem and I stood to leave, but Heba's stopped us in our tracks again " those looks in your eyes I've seen it before when you're looking for the last part to your puzzle, if you think you can take Yugi and lock him up like many of ya'lls filings you're sorely mistaken Yugi's hiding something and it's big no one really knows what it is not even his closest friends so I'll only warn you once as your friend, but if you win Yugi's love and trust and fix everything you only have one chance because in Yugi's eyes this is your second chance three strikes and you're out for good" with those last words ringing in our ears we left knowing that Yugi had a mystery about him that was going to take time to unravel, but the we were going to have to learn another way to keep him with us if locking him up wouldn't work.

* * *

Yugi's POV

I was in my underground hideout, the forgotten tunnels of the sewer. I had cleaned it up and fixed it so it had all the chemicals and plants that I needed I even had rooms for when I sometimes brought the people of the streets down on a cold night. I was making an organic poison that wouldn't be traceable to my buyers or myself, I no longer wore a mask to cover my face when I made the sedatives I had long ago became immune to them. As I was working I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, as I was about to grab the knife I always kept near me I remembered that the only other person down here with me was the child that I had bumped into. The child had hair that was as red as fire and when he was comfortable a personality to match his hair, His name was Leon, after he had completed the favor I asked of him I asked if he had any family when he replied with a 'No' it almost broke my heart to know that a child still so young and probably no older than 6 was alone made me want to protect him. With the idea stuck in my head I was thinking of asking Leon if he would like to stay with me.

I had helped many other children find homes, but as my senior year was to end soon I would only be working and I wouldn't mind have a younger sibling for company, and though my older brother was amazing to have around he already had a life of his own to live. I was brought from my musings when Leon asked me a question " Hikari-Sama what are those strange markings all over you?" that was a question that I had never been asked before mostly because no one ever really saw my back, looking over to Leon I thought of a way to give him an answer as well as ask my own question.

"Leon before I answer your question will you answer mine" "Sure Hikari-Sama" I smiled at that answer, but first I wanted to tell him my name "Leon you don't need to call me Hikari-sama, my name is Yugi, and I wanted to know if you would like to be my family and though I can't offer you much I can make sure you have a home to return to and an education would you like that." When I turned around I saw tears in Leon's eyes at first I thought I might have upset him but then a large smile lit up his little face and I knew the answer I would receive. Bending down I opened my arms and he ran into them, after he calmed down I sat him in my lap as I leaned on the wall opposite of my work table I told him of the tattoos on my back "

The strange marks on my back are a language that is rarely used and the translation in our language means 'To those I call mine I shall protect with any means and to those I call my enemies watch your back go when you least expect it I shall be there in the dark waiting for you. For my name is Viper.'" after I had told Leon the translation I waited in silence go what he would do or say next.

" Yugi-nii what is the language it's in?" this child would never cease to shock me I was sure of it " the language is an old one that was taught to me by my grandfather before he passed it is ancient Egyptian" "Yugi-nii will you teach it to me" I chuckled lightly to myself I was right this child would never cease to shock me "I'll do you one better I'll teach you ancient Egyptian as well as Arabic and any other language you want to know. Now come Leon let's go to bed and in the morning we'll go home" when I got no response I looked down and once again chuckled to myself. I gently set him against the wall and stood myself then I bent over and picked him up with ease despite my 5'3" short height I was plenty strong from all the self defense classes I took in secret.

After I set Leon on the little cot that I keep in the next room over away from all of my… equipment it made it easier to sleep, without the temptation to work on it. But tonight would not be a night for sleep going back to my work my mind began to wander. I had seen Atem and Yami again after all this time I had always hopped on deep down that they had forgotten about me and the cross dressing bar that we had met at but I knew that they never would it just wasn't in there nature to let something they wanted go to be it an object or a person.

The night I showed up to Heba's was the last time I ever cross dressed again in fear that they would find me and do as they had done before, but now it seems that all my efforts were in vain now that they have seen me and put the pieces together like all puzzles for all of their faults they could never be claimed as stupid with an IQ of 199 just below 200. How I wish they were stupid, but that was not to be sadly. With a deep sigh I looked at the little wooden clock that was a gift a long time ago from them before that night I never had the heart to get rid of it.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait a lot of things came up

I'll try to write the next chapter faster than this one again hope you enjoyed R&R


End file.
